litschoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotations of Swift and his selected works By Fatemeh Zadyousefi from GROUP4
Jonathan Swift. (1667–1745) . Where Young must torture his invention To flatter knaves, or lose his pension. Poetry, a Rhapsody. Hobbes clearly proves that every creature Lives in a state of war by nature. Poetry, a Rhapsody. A college joke to cure the dumps. Cassinus and Peter. ’T is an old maxim in the schools, That flattery ’s the food of fools; Yet now and then your men of wit Will condescend to take a bit. Cadenus and Vanessa. And he gave it for his opinion, that whoever could make two ears of corn, or two blades of grass, to grow upon a spot of ground where only one grew before, would deserve better of mankind, and do more essential service to his country, than the whole race of politicians put together. Gulliver’s Travels. Part ii. Chap. vii. Voyage to Brobdingnag. It is a maxim, that those to whom everybody allows the second place have an undoubted title to the first. Tale of a Tub. Dedication. Seamen have a custom, when they meet a whale, to fling him out an empty tub by way of amusement, to divert him from laying violent hands upon the ship. 5 Tale of a Tub. Preface. Bread is the staff of life. 6 Tale of a Tub. Preface. Books, the children of the brain. Tale of a Tub. Sect. i. The two noblest things, which are sweetness and light. Battle of the Books. The reason why so few marriages are happy is because young ladies spend their time in making nets, not in making cages. Thoughts on Various Subjects. Censure is the tax a man pays to the public for being eminent. Thoughts on Various Subjects. A nice man is a man of nasty ideas. Thoughts on Various Subjects. If Heaven had looked upon riches to be a valuable thing, it would not have given them to such a scoundrel. Letter to Miss Vanbromrigh, Aug. 12, 1720. Do you think I was born in a wood to be afraid of an owl? Polite Conversation. Dialogue i. ’T is as cheap sitting as standing. Polite Conversation. Dialogue i. I hate nobody: I am in charity with the world. Polite Conversation. Dialogue i. I mean you lie—under a mistake. 11 Polite Conversation. Dialogue i. . . You must take the will for the deed. 12 Polite Conversation. Dialogue ii. Lord! I wonder what fool it was that first invented kissing. Polite Conversation. Dialogue ii. The best doctors in the world are Doctor Diet, Doctor Quiet, and Doctor Merryman. 13 Polite Conversation. Dialogue ii. Bold text May you live all the days of your life. Polite Conversation. Dialogue ii. Selected works: 1-A TALE OF A TUB, 1704 2-THE BATTLE OF BOOKS, 1704 3-PREDICTIONS FOR THE ENSUING YEAR, 1708 4-ARGUMENT AGAINST ABOLISHING CHRISTIANITY, 1711 5-JOURNAL TO STELLA, (written 1710-13, published 1766) 6-PROPOSAL FOR THE UNIVERSAL USE OF IRISH MANUFACTURE, 1720 7-DRAPIER'S LETTERS, 1724-25 8-'Cadenus and Vanessa', 1726 9-TRAVELS INTO SEVERAL REMOTE NATIONS OF THE WORLD... BY LEMUEL GULLIVER. 1726 A MODEST PROPOSAL, 1729 10-DIRECTIONS TO SERVANTS, 1731 11-POLITE AND INGENIOUS CONVERSATION, 1738 12-VERSES ON THE DEATH OF DR SWIFT, 1739 13-THE WORKS, 1784 14-WORKS, 1814 15-A MODEST PROPOSAL AND OTHER SATIRES